Ping-Pong
by livingstorywriter101
Summary: A couple of smart asses playing and betting on Ping-Pong. Rated T for minor swearing. QuicksilverxReader. One shot.


**"I think Ping-Pong is my favorite thing ever. I like it more than anything else!"**

I smiled lightly as I watched Peter try to beat his record of hitting the Ping-Pong ball back and forth on his own. Back and forth, one after another he added to his count. I'd catch actual glimpses of him here and there but for the most part he was nothing more than a blur keeping the ball bouncing. I had lost count a while ago with how fast the ball was moving but I could hear Peter lightly counting on occasion.

"10,000."

There it was he was about halfway to his high score. How he ever missed it was beyond me. Maybe he just grew bored of it at a certain point. Or maybe he hit it fast enough that he lost control. I was inclined to think the latter option was more likely with how often the ball almost me.

"10,200… FUCK."

There it was. Before I could even blink Peter was beside me, his hand in front of my face. I didn't move as the Ping-Pong ball smacked into his hand. He grinned, looking at me as the ball fell and bounce on the floor. "Saved your life."

I rolled my eyes as I suppressed my smile. "My hero. How many times is that now?"

Peter looked at his hand, pretending to count on his fingers. "Mm… probably upwards of 30 times I've saved your life now. I'd say you officially owe your life to me."

I let out a laugh and got up to pick up the ball. "A token of my gratitude."

Peter smirked as he took the ball from me and sped back over to the table, though I felt something brush against my lips before I saw him appear at the table. I touched them, confused. "What was that?" I questioned, looking at him.

"What was what?" Peter asked, looking at me innocently.

"You know what," I said, walking over. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Mr. Hero."

Peter grinned, shrugging as he held a paddle out for me. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I'll tell you if I do if you can score a point. And I'll even tell you what it was, if I know of course, if you score two points."

"Really, now" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I took the paddle. "And if you score a point?"

Peter stayed quiet for a minute. "You tell me what you think it was. And if I score two… what you thought of it."

I contemplated a minute before nodding and holding out my hand. "Sounds good, pinky swear on it."

Peter rolled his eyes and laughed, but he held out his hand and wrapped his pinky finger around my own. "You're such a kid sometimes!"

"Whatever you say, but now you have to keep your word! Now prepare to have your ass kicked!"

Peter laughed. "Sure. Whatever you say."

I smirked as I got into position to play. "You want to serve?" Peter asked.

"No, and don't hold anything back."

Peter rolled his eyes and readied the ball to hit. "If you say so…"

As soon as Peter hit the ball I blinked, making time freeze. I hadn't let Peter know about this little trick yet, so his reaction was sure to be priceless. We had originally thought I could freeze objects. But the more I'd experimented with my power the more I realized it wasn't the objects I was freezing, it was the time around them. So I'd been working in secret, doing my best to learn how to control time as much as possible, just waiting for the perfect moment to show Peter. This seemed like a good opportunity. I moved the ball slightly before getting back in position.

 _Whap_

I hit the ball back at Peter, smirking at his surprise and repeating the little routine a few more times before deciding to end the round. The next time I made contact with the ball I blinked just before it could reach him. I walked around the table and adjusted his hands before running back over my side of the table, doing my best to suppress my grin and I blinked.

The ball flew past him as I broke out into a big grin. He looked at the ball in shock for a few seconds before looking at me with a shrug. "I let you have that," he bluffed.

I rolled my eyes and hummed in mock agreement. "Sure you did, Mr. Hero. So now you gotta tell me though… do you know what I was talking about?"

Peter pursed his lips and looked at his shoes, like a little kid who'd been caught red-handed in the cookie jar. "Maybe…" he said quietly, though I could hear the smile in his voice. "I dunno…"

"You promised Peter!" I said, sighing over dramatically. "You even pinky promised me!"

"That's true…" Peter said, looking up with a grin. "Yea, I know what you were talking about."

"So what was it?"

"You gotta score that second point to find out (nick name). But I'm not going to go so easy on you this time."

"Easy… right…" I said, suppressing a laugh.

Soon enough Peter would find out the truth. But I was gonna milk this a bit more. Soon we were playing again. I kept this round going for about five minutes before an idea popped into my head. I was going to get Peter back, beat him at his own game. As soon as time resumed I found the ball passing me. "Shit…" I muttered under my breath, looking away so Peter wouldn't see my smirk.

"Yes!" Peter said, pumping him fist in the air triumphantly. "I mean… good try (nickname)!"

"Yea, yea, do your stupid victory dance Peter," I said, rolling my eyes but having to suppress as laugh as he did his stupid dance. "So lame…"

"Psh, you just wish you were as cool as me," Peter said, smirking. "So… now for your end of the deal."

I sighed before nodding. "So I have to say what I think it was?"

"Yep," Peter said, popping the p.

"Okay…" I said, looking at Peter with a feeling of nervousness for my plan. "Was it… was it…"

I blinked, freezing time and taking a deep breath and walking over to Peter. I stared up at him, biting my lip. I had liked him for a while now. There was no going back from this. I almost wanted to run away and unfreeze time once I was out of the room. But… at the same time… this seemed like a pretty good time to let him know… about my feelings and my power.

I took a deep breath and let time resume. "This?"

I lightly kissed Peter, seeming to catch him off guard as he froze. I slowly pulled away and looked up at him, seeing the blush begin to cover his face. "Was I right?" I asked, bit my lip.

"H-how did you do that?" Peter asked, sounding flustered.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours…"

"Y-yea… it was that…"

"I can freeze time…"

"I thought…"

"We were wrong…" I said, letting out a laugh. "I've been practicing. How do you think I won that first game? I've always been bad at Ping-Pong Peter…"

Peter laughed, rubbing his neck awkwardly and beginning to talk quickly. "Wow, so um, that's really something (your name)! Crazy! You really-"

"Stop it. You kissed me first Peter."

Peter quickly shut up and looked at me with an unsure expression. I must've sounded angry… I hadn't meant it to come out that way. I had just wanted him to stop being so awkward about it. He'd started it, so why was it so awkward now that I'd initiated?

Peter took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry… I just… I dunno…"

"You wanted to know what I thought of it when you scored your second point… I liked it. I like you Peter."

Peter blinked before slowly grinning. "Really?"

"Yea," I said, brushing my hair out of my face and behind my ear. "I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too, (your name)," Peter said, grinning.

"More than Ping-Pong?" I questioned, a teasing grin on my face.

"A lot more than Ping-Pong!" Peter laughed, quickly kissing me again.


End file.
